This invention relates to archery equipment and particularly to apparatus and methods for attaching arrow points and nocks to arrow shafts and for balancing arrow shafts.
The end adaptor apparatus and balance pin apparatus of the present invention are an improvement over prior art.
A balance pin may be inserted into the shaft at the end the arrow is attached, to provide the arrow with the proper balance. However, the balance pin must be fixed in the shaft so that its weight does not shift during flight, thereby adversely affecting the flight of the arrow.
The present invention solves these and other problems associated with the prior art.